Rain
by Kyong
Summary: Y una vez mas vuelve a llover. Yullen. Lemon.
1. Primera noche

_¡Hey! Aquí Kyong xD Acabo de aterrizar en y bueno, por culpa de Herm y de Lunnvic se me antojo escribir un Yullen… malditas seáis D8_

_Este es ni más ni menos el primer fic que escribo. Sinceramente, yo nunca escribo excepto para hacer la redacciones para la clase de literatura sobre Valle-Inclán… así que os dejo insultarme, mancillar mi nombre pero sin llegar a la violencia o_o . Ya que personalmente no me ha gustado demasiado como ha terminado siendo xD Digamos que… esto es un reto que me impongo._

_Nos os aburro más…xD_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El suave golpeteo de la lluvia contra la vidriera fue lo que le despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y posó una mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tal vez por dormir demasiado.

Estiró las piernas y se incorporó lentamente. Miró al otro lado de la cama para encontrar aquel huevo vació que ya se había mentalizado para encontrarse. Lo observó pensativo durante un largo rato para al final enterrar la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Suspiró. Desde luego aquello era todo lo que el habría podido esperar. Y por supuesto estaba claro que era un auténtico idiota y un ingenuo al permitirse la idea de pensar que aquello podría haber sido de otra forma.

Mientras volvían a su mente imágenes de lo sucedido horas atrás se llevó los dedos a el entrecejo y en su cara se le dibujo una sonrisa amarga.

-_…maldita sea…_

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¡! ¡Buenos díaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! – Como señal de que todavía gozaba de una espléndida salud y de que no había llegado el fin del mundo, Lavi se abalanzó sobre el exorcista albino ejecutando un extraño baile que también se podría interpretar como un abrazo.

-Sí, sí cuanto tiempo, yo también me alegro de verte que hacía que no nos veíamos…¿ayer tarde? –Contestó este apartándole de un manotazo ya que el conejo se interponía entre él y su vigésimo tercera tostada con mantequilla.

-¡Ay! ¡Pero que cruel que eres! ¡Con lo mucho que yo te quiero! – Los gestos del tuerto eran a vista de muchos tal vez demasiado dramáticos. Aunque no consiguieron su propósito: cambiar la expresión del exorcista tragaldabas.

-Sí, sí,… yo también… te quiero mucho… – Mientras decía esto Allen se incorporó y se dispuso a abandonar la cantina.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya te vas? ¡Si no has comido nada! ¡No me creo que ya te hayas dado por satisfecho!

-Ya no tengo hambre.- Le respondió con tono monótono. –Me quedaría aquí contigo, pero tengo que irme a una misión ahora mismo.

-Oye Allen…- El tono infantiloide de Lavi desapareció durante unos segundos. Allen le miró para comprobar que quería. -¿Va todo bien?

-Perfectamente. Y ahora si me disculpas. –Contestó con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Bookman Junior le analizó con la mirada durante unos segundos para recuperar enseguida su actitud habitual.

-¡Que te cunda pues! ¡Buena suerte y vuelve entero! – Se despidió el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto desmesurado.

-Bye-bye.- Se despidió también el otro con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano.

Salió del comedor y se puso a caminar por los pasillos con paso lento y pesado. La actividad en la orden ya había comenzado. Los científicos aprovechaban sus pequeños descansos para desayunar y de paso echar una cabezadita antes de que llegara Reever y les mandara amablemente de vuelta al trabajo. Los buscadores ya empezaban a aparecer y gran parte de ellos se dirigía a la parte baja de la torre dispuestos a partir hacía sus misiones correspondientes.

Allen seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos cuando un rayo dorado se precipitó limpiamente contra su frente.

-¡Tim! ¡Ay…! ¡Eso duele! –La pequeña bola dorada que respondía por Timcampy miraba con dejes de enfado retorcerse con las manos sobre la frente al albino mientras ejecutaba una especie de baile aborigen. Mientras estos mantenían su diálogo sin palabras, apareció un invitado más.

-¡Allen! ¡Perdona! ¡Salió disparado! No creía que fuera a hacerte daño expresamente…-Lenalee llego corriendo medio jadeando.

-Nada, nada, tranquila…-Allen ya se habia puesto de cunclillas y se frotaba la frente como si lo fueran a prohibir. En esto Timcampy empezó a dar vueltas y a tirarle del pelo.- Lo siento Tiiiiiiiim… pero para ya…por favor…duele…

-Timcampy, para ya… - Los esfuerzos por calmar al golem rabioso eran claramente inútiles. – De verdad que lo siento Allen. Ayer por la noche me lo encontré vagabundeando solo por la sala de entrenamiento y me lo llevé a mi habitación.

-Gracias Lenalee – Timcampy ya había parado con su ofensiva hacía él y Allen ya por fin pudo levantarse.- Siento las molestias ocasionadas, espero que no te diera mucho la vara.

-Todo lo contrario.- Contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa característica suya. – Bueno Allen, me tienes que disculpar pero tengo que partir a una misión.

-No pasa nada Lenalee – Le respondió con otra sonrisa. Luego la observó mientras bajaba las escaleras y se mezclaba con la multitud.

Timcampy de haber tenido ojos le habría echado una mirada asesina a Allen, pero como carecía de ellos simplemente se molesto en hacer como que le ignoraba abiertamente.

-Lo siento Tim…-Murmuró el otro intentando hacer las paces con la bola dorada. Esta simplemente se giró y se metió en el cuello de su camisa cual cama reconfortante. El propietario de la "cama reconfortante" le acarició lo que se suponía que era la cabeza y suspiró brevemente. – No debí dejarte solo…perdona -Timcampy respondió a esto dándole unos golpecitos con sus supuestas manitas, siendo Timcampy hablar de anatomía era confuso.

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del despacho de Komui, y como no recibió respuesta alguna entró dispuesto a soltarle alguna parida al oído con tal de que recuperara la conciencia. Pero para su sorpresa le encontró despierto, apoyado sobre el escritorio y hablando con la persona más agradable, simpática, sociable a la vez que grata que ha habido y habrá sin lugar a dudas sobre la faz de la Tierra: Kanda Yuu.

-¡Alleeeeeeeen! ¡Que bien que has llegado! ¡Te estábamos esperando para explicaros los detalles de vuestra próxima misión juntos! –Saludó el miope levantando la taza de café como si de una jarra de cerveza se tratara.

La cara de Allen se tornó acto seguido en una mueca, la cual no se puede expresar con palabras, como suelen decir, verlo para creerlo. Pero si se afirmara que la expresión de Kanda se había mantenido impoluta como al principio, sería una bonita mentira.

-¿Perdón? – Preguntó el albino sin alterar su gesto un ápice.

-Allen, Allen… se perfectamente que no pareces problemas de sordera~ así que no me hagas repetirlo.- La felicidad que desbordaba Komui era perceptible desde cualquier lugar de la habitación. Allen incluso se preguntó si lo hacía adrede. – En fin, vamos a lo que vamos. Vuestra próxima misión será en Grecia, cerca de la capital. Un equipo de buscadores ha confirmado la existencia de Inocencia en un bosque cercano, así que debemos darnos prisa. Partiréis de inmediato. Debéis busca a un buscador llamado Gregory en la estación de ferrocarril de Atenas, el os dará más detalles de lo que sucede. En fin, no os entretengo ya más. Marcharos y buen viaje. –El chino se despidió de los dos exorcistas que salían del despacho.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Y bueno, pues lo que les he explicado básicamente. – Gregory el buscador les explicaba los detalles de la misión a los exorcistas recién llegados. Se encontraban en una callejuela apartada de los oídos indiscretos. – Hará cosa de dos meses un muchacho afirmó ver por esta zona de la ciudad una hermosa mujer y que cuando la siguió está se dio la vuelta y se giró para mirarle para después de desvanecerse. Aunque hay diferentes versiones dependiendo de la persona, hay viudas que juran y perjuran haber visto desaparecer a sus difuntos maridos y jovencitas que…

Un chasqueo de lengua, clara señal de disgusto le corto de golpe.

-¿Y bien? ¿Podrías ir al grano? No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. –Era evidente que Kanda se encontraba de un humor excelente para variar.

-¿Y tu no podrías ser educado por una vez en tu vida?- Le espetó el albino al japonés. –Perdona sus modales Gregory, estamos cansados del viaje…

-No pasa nada. A lo que iba, la cuestión es que cuando la orden nos envió a mí y a dos buscadores más, empezamos a notar anomalías…

-¿Anomalías? ¿Cómo anomalías? –Era normal que con la inocencia ocurrieran cosas extrañas pero… ¿anomalías dentro de las anomalías?

-Anomalías, me refiero a que por el momento, no ha habido aparición ni indicios de la presencia de akumas por la zona en busca de la inocencia y… digamos que… soy el único de nosotros que ha sobrevivido. Los otros dos, Lenneth y Carl, a medida que íbamos recogiendo información y preguntando a los lugareños… empezaban a actuar de manera extraña, hasta hace una semana desaparecer.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que desaparecieron? ¿No dejaron ningún rastro ni nada? –El tema se estaba poniendo serio, ya no solo no había presencia alguna de akumas si no que además miembros de la propia orden…- ¿Ninguna clase de pista?

-Ninguna. Fue entonces preocupado cuando empecé a indagar en el tema. Por lo visto hay una leyenda sobre un espíritu que ronda por estas calles cada determinado tiempo…

-¿Qué clase de leyenda?

-No puedo concretarles nada por el momento, ya que la información que poseo es escasa y… – El buscador comprobaba continuamente que nadie estuviera cerca o se acercara, era evidente que estaba asustado.

-¿Sí?...-La actitud del buscador estaba poniendo de los nervios a Walker.

– Ustedes váyanse a descansar,… no tienen porque preocuparse. Sucede cada mucho tiempo y no creo que esta noche suceda nada. En caso de emergencia les avisaré vía golem. Así que váyanse a descansar… sí, a descansar, yo me haré cargo de todo…

-¿Estás seguro? –Allen no podía evitar preocuparse por el buscador. – Basta con nombrar al diablo para que aparezca, no pasa nada… -Este en un intento de tranquilizar al buscador le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¡NO ME TOQUES! –El buscador gritó desesperado, se llevó la mano bruscamente al hombro y se echó atrás casi de un salto.

-¡¿Pero qué..?!- Intentó acercarse al buscador para ver que le sucedía pero Kanda, quien hasta aquel entonces había permanecido casi al margen de la conversación intervino poniéndose entre ambos.- ¡¿Qué coño haces?! ¡Aparta imbécil!

-No te acerques a él. –El samurai mantenía una expresión rígida e impasible. Observaba al buscador, el cual había empezado a temblar bruscamente.- Fíjate bien, su comportamiento no es normal…

-¿En serio? ¡Joder, Kanda! ¡Que observador! – Era admirable la habilidad del japonés para sacar a Allen de sus casillas. -¡Que te apartes estúpido! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!

-Eso no va a poder ser…- Algo en la frase del Moyashi le hizo a Kanda gracia, ya que esbozó una sonrisa rígida.

-¿Qué?...-Ante los ojos de los exorcistas el buscador dio una especie de chillido, para después llevarse las manos a la cabeza. – ¡GREGORY! ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE?

-Cállate, Moyashi tus gritos lo alteran aún más…- Kanda seguía interponiéndose entre el buscador y el exorcista. Se puso tenso de repente y se echo hacía atrás empujando al otro. –Ya no podemos hacer nada por él… déjalo.

-¿PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO? ¡APÁRTATE IMBÉCIL! ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLE! –Empezó a forcejear y apartó a Kanda empujándole violentamente contra la pared.

Se acercó al buscador que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y empezaba a temblar violentamente. Allen se acercó a el e intentó cogerle de los hombros y gritarle que se calmara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el buscador se levantó y le lanzó lo primero que se encontró.

Por desgracia resultó ser una botella rota, que impactó contra la cabeza del exorcista.

Por unos segundos hubo un silencio entre los tres individuos, únicamente interrumpido por la respiración del buscador. Allen se había llevado la mano al lugar del impacto y ahora observaba su guante manchado de sangre proveniente de la herida. Kanda miraba atónico al buscador y lentamente fue acercando su mano a la empuñadura.

-Ale…¡ALEJAROS! ¡NO ME TOQUEÍS! –El grito del buscador fue lo que rompió el silencio. Acto seguido empezó a correr alejándose de los exorcistas por las callejuelas de la ciudad.

Allen se dispuso a perseguirle pero su compañero de misión lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo. Este se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a empujarle contra la pared.

-¡SUELTAME BAKAN…!-No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, todo se volvió oscuro.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento lo primero que vio fue un techo lleno de grietas. Parpadeó. Al rato se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido: el simpático del samurai le había dejado sin conocimiento para evitar que siguiera al buscador que le había…

Acto seguido se llevó la mano a la cabeza y en el lugar de la herida se encontró un vendaje que le cubría la frente. Suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cara. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué había sido de Gregory? Otra vez había sido incapaz de proteger a los demás. Aunque esta vez había sido culpa de aquel estúpido, que realmente le sacaba de quicio.

Aquel egoísta. Todo tenía ser como su santa voluntad impusiera. Siempre, fuera lo que fuera.

Se incorporó con cuidado evitando no moverse mucho. Pero para su sorpresa debía ser un corte superficial, era lo que tenían las heridas en la cabeza: sangraban mucho aunque fuesen poca cosa. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la cama de la habitación de hotel más sosa de Atenas. Las paredes eran blancas a juego con el mobiliario, tenía una pequeña ventana que también hacía las veces de terraza.

Suspiró y se quedó observando su uniforme y su ropa encima de la única silla que había en la habitación. Kanda le debía haber cambiado de ropa.

Se levantó y posó los pies sobre el frío suelo provocándole un escalofrío. Se acercó a la ventana y se apoyo en el marco observando la capital griega durante las últimas horas de actividad. El Sol ya se estaba ocultando y ya pronto se encenderían las luces. Desde la ventana se podía ver el famoso Panteón, antiguo lugar de culto de una religión pagana a ojos de los primeros cristianos. Sí, cristianos. Como ellos.

Se llevó la mano al entrecejo y lo frotó suavemente. Unas pequeñas lágrimas cruzaron sus mejillas. Las secó con la manga. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo. Timcampy. Solía consolarle cuando estas cosas pasaban.

Se puso a revolver la habitación y después sus ropas con la esperanza de que se hubiera quedado atascado con un botón u objeto similar. Pero nada, no se encontraba en ninguna, esta vez no había habido suerte. Desesperado se puso el abrigo por encima de cualquier manera, se calzó las botas y abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse cara a cara con Kanda.

-Veo que estás perfectamente. – Esas fueron las palabras del exorcista de pelo largo antes de empujar al albino de nuevo al interior de la habitación.

-¿Pero qué coño haces? –Saltó el otro. Esto ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. La maldita actitud del samurai le sacaba de quicio una vez más.

-Traerte comida. –Contestó el otro con su tono agradable característico lanzándole una gran bolsa que olía a maravillas pero que no calmaría la ira del otro.

-¿Se puede saber de qué vas? ¿Por qué rayos me dejaste sin conocimiento? ¡Si puede saberse claro!

-No me calientes la cabeza Moyashi. Que ya bastantes problemas me has dado. – Se dignó a contestar Kanda.

-¡OH PERDÓN! El señorito no quiere hablar. Pues nada que no hable. Siento haber molestado a su alteza. – Imitando a Lavi, Allen empezó a hacer movimientos bruscos con los brazos exagerando sobremanera, aunque era más bien un método para desfogar su ira.- El señorito no me quiere decir por qué no me dejó ayudar a Gregory, ni que licencias se tomó para hacer nada. – Se acercó al samurai y le cogió por el cuello del uniforme sujetándolo con ambas manos.

-Suéltame. – Se limitó a decir el otro lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

-Contéstame primero. – El cabreo de Allen era palpable y no pararía hasta que el otro contestase.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua como una clara señal de disgusto.

-Tu comportamiento era irracional, estabas herido, ibas a cometer una locura y no podemos permitirnos bajas en la orden. – Respondió mientras apartaba de un manotazo la mano que lo sujetaba.

-¿Una locura?...-Murmuró abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¿Consideras una locura… ayudar… a los demás?- El silencio es lo único que obtuvo por respuesta de él. ¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste? ¡Eh! – Mientras decía esto iba subiendo el tono de voz.- ¡PORQUE SÍ ES UNA MOLESTIA! ¡LO SIENTO SU MAJESTAD!

Aquello crispó del todo los nervios de Kanda. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar al otro le empujó violentamente contra la pared. Para cuando pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara de este a escasos centímetros de la suya.

No. Eso sí que no. Ya estaba harto.

Siempre ocurría igual, cada vez que discutían le hacía callar de la misma manera. Primero le besaba, luego se acostaba con él y acto seguido desaparecía, para luego pretender como si nada hubiera pasado. Aquella no era la primera vez que ocurría y daba por hecho que tampoco sería la última. Pero al menos esta vez…

El samurai junto su cuerpo con el de Allen empotrándole contra la pared. Luego acercó sus labios a los suyos y le besó intensamente sin apenas darle tiempo a tomar aire. Por supuesto, esto no pilló por sorpresa a Allen. Durante unos instantes le siguió el juego agarrándole por la nuca y atrayéndole hacía si. Pero cuando este empezó a despojarle de sus ropas reaccionó empujándole con ambas manos y rompiendo contacto entre ambos.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ellos, solo interrumpido por los jadeos de Allen que miraba con furia al japonés. Este no pareció inmutarse, simplemente se limitó a devolverle la mirada. Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos que fue interrumpido cuando Kanda salió de la habitación volviéndole a dejar solo.

Salió rápidamente, aunque eso no impidió que al otro le diese tiempo a quitarse la bota y lanzarla contra la puerta.

Después silencio, un silencio únicamente interrumpido por los pasos del samurai que se alejaban por el pasillo. Allen permaneció en el mismo lugar durante unos instantes con la vista perdida supuestamente mirando el lugar donde había aterrizado su bota.

Se acercó a la ventana. Fuera había empezado a llover y algunas farolas ya se habían encendido.


	2. Segunda noche

_ADVERTENCIA: Esto es LEMON es más, y creo que a mi gusto me he pasado con la violencia. También hay mal vocabulario y más violencia._

_Ya por fin actualizo~~ Que LunnVic me regañó por tardar tanto en actualizar (y eso que ella suele tardar mucho más la muy D8) pero en fin todo con cariño._

_Ayer por fin se me ocurrió como continuar el fic de una vez por todas y bueno aquí está. Lo he escrito con prisa y sobretodo en la parte del final creo que canta un poquito bastante a mí gusto~ pero la vida sigue o eso dicen XD_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado~ Suben bastante la moral :D_

_¡Y ah! ¡Que conste que Lavi es de mis personajes preferidos, no os llevéis la impresión equivocada _ y esto va por las fans de el tuerto XDDD_

_LO SIENTO SI HABEÍS RECIBIDO 7899909877638 CORREOS DICIENDO QUE HABÍA ACTUALIZADO ¡PERO ES QUE FANFICTION ME TOMA EL PELO TOT!_

_* * * * *_

Llevaban ya varias horas de tedioso viaje. Viajar con el viejo Panda podía llegar a ser insoportable. Para el joven Bookman habían pasado años desde que se habían montado en el tren.

Tras varios intentos de entretenerse leyendo un libro de biología orgánica ahora había desistido y contaba los pueblos que veía desde la ventanilla del tren ya que mantener una conversación con el viejo Bookman era complicado dado que se había dormido apoyado en una mano.

Se reclinó sobre su asiento exhalando un largo suspiro.

"Si al menos hubiera alguna chavalita mona en el vagón…" Pero en aquel vagón viajaban aparte de los buscadores y ellos mismo solamente había una familia húngara con tres hijos pequeños. Y con la ventisca que había en el exterior cualquiera se lanzaba a la peligrosa aventura de pasar de vagón en vagón.

Se había puesto a juguetear con los extremos de su bufanda cuando alguien golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del compartimento.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Lavi intentando no reírse del Panda que se había despertado con un brinco.

-Esto…¿Bookman Junior? Disculpe soy yo…-Lavi pudo distinguir la voz de Iván, el buscador que les acompañaba en aquella misión. –Eh…¿Puedo entrar? Hay un asunto del que me gustaría hablarles…

-¡Claro hombre! Pasa…-Lavi se levantó y abrió la puerta del compartimiento con la intención de dejar pasar a Iván.

Los tres niños húngaros pegaron un grito cuando el disparo resonó por el vagón.

* * * * *

Siguió caminando entre las calles malamente empedradas. Nada, ni rastro de Gregory. Llevaba tres días buscándole ignorando un poco las órdenes provenientes de la Central. Y se podía decir también que llevaba tres días dando vueltas por la ciudad helena. No había podido sacar nada claro interrogando a las gentes, dado que su griego era algo más que deficiente.

Suspiró, la misión se le estaba haciendo eterna. No habían conseguido ningún dato relevante ninguno de los dos y no había sucedido nada extraño merecedor de su atención. La Orden había propuesto el envió de más buscadores, pero Allen temeroso de que sucediera lo mismo les había rogado que no lo hicieran. Kanda sin embargo se había mostrado al margen de la situación como siempre. Llevaba por su cuenta una investigación independiente, aunque tampoco había hecho demasiados progresos.

Allen llegó a una calle que daba a una pequeña plaza en la que se estaba celebrando un mercado. Los puestos estaban a rebosar de clientela, cosa que no extrañó a Allen ya que parecía que los alimentos que se vendían ese día eran de calidad. Se acercó a unos de los puestos tentado por su agradable olor a embutidos y a distintas variedades de productos lácteos. La comida mediterránea le parecía algo maravilloso. Quizás era la única parte positiva de que la misión se estuviese alargando.

Se dispuso a pedirle al tendero que le vendiera unas longanizas cuando una amable señora le empujó violentamente, dejándole fuera del campo de visión del mercader y empezó a pedirle a voz en grito que la atendiera, o al menos eso entendió el albino. Este intentó recuperar su lugar pero varias mujeres se interpusieron en su camino al igual que la anterior y entre unas y otras, formando un equipo insuperable, le empujaron hasta dejarle fuera sin posibilidad de acceder al puesto de nuevo.

Aturdido como estaba Allen se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascó la nuca con expresión desorientada. Timcampy salió de su camisa aturdido también tras las violentas sacudidas. Trepó por su cabeza hasta llegar a la parte superior y se acomodó allí. El propietario de la cabeza dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de aquella plaza de locos. Caminó entre las gentes hasta que se encontró con una figura familiar. Kanda le observaba desde una esquina de la plaza.

Frunció el ceño ¿Qué narices quería ahora ese? No habían vuelto a hablar desde el incidente de hacía tres días. Al poco después Allen se había enterado de que solamente la Orden había reservado únicamente una habitación. Pero aún así Kanda no había aparecido ningún día por ahí. Sólo se encontraba con el albino para intercambiar información recopilada una vez al día. Por eso era raro que apareciese en ese momento.

Mientras Allen meditaba sobre todo esto, Kanda cambió de postura como señal de impaciencia.

Encima, chulo Fue lo que pasó por la mente de Allen. No tenía por qué aguantar las borderías del samurai, cuando la culpa no era suya.

Le dirigió una mirada llena de desdén y dio la media vuelta alejándose de él. Se volvió a meter en la plaza dejando que la multitud le engullera de nuevo. Después de pasar entre todo el gentío logró salir por el lado opuesto de la plaza. Se metió por unas callejuelas que daban a una avenida y después de comprobar que había dejado atrás al samurai siguió caminando por aquella avenida ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a él. Lo último que le apetecía en ese preciso instante era intercambiar dos palabras con aquel encantador exorcista.

Siguió caminando en ese plan durante dos horas hasta que notó que sus cinco estómagos empezaban a pedir atención por su parte. Timcampy que había permanecido en su cabeza todo el rato despegó y se puso a dar vueltas alrededor del albino.

-Vale, vale… ya vamos a comer…sosiega.- El golem empezaba a ponerse pesado y hacía intentos frustrados de tirarle de los mechones blancos. Allen le aparto de un manotazo, realmente se estaba poniendo un poco pesado.

Miró a su alrededor para comprobar donde estaba. Como no, se había perdido. Se llevó la mano al entrecejo acompasada con un suspiro. Estas cosas sólo le pasaban a él. Ahora tendría que preguntar a los atenienses hasta conseguir volver al hotel.

Mientras Allen pensaba todo se dio cuenta de que la plaza estaba vacía, únicamente estaba él que se encontraba al lado de una farola estropeada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse de aquel lugar que le estaba dando mal karma. Tomó la calle más cercana y salió de aquella plaza. Siguió caminando por aquellas calles hasta encontrar otra más concurrida que ya le resultaba más familiar.

La calle estaba bastante concurrida. Había muchos tipos de gente como jovencitas, madres con sus hijos, vendedores y demás transeúntes. Sería por eso, que al haber tanta gente y de tantos tipos que Allen ignoró la sensación de que estaba siendo observado y siguió caminando dirección a un buen restaurante.

* * * * *

-¡Estaba delicioso! – Cantó alegremente el albino detrás de su interminable pila de platos, fuentes y demás recipientes. Para variar al camarero parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de sus órbitas y el cocinero miraba a través de la rendija de la puerta para comprobar si eran ciertas las exageraciones que iba diciendo los demás empleados. Aquello era ya rutina, que tenía que ir a diferentes restaurantes cada día porque los dejaba sin comida para unos cuantos días.

Se limpió cuidadosamente y dejó el equivalente a las toneladas de comida consumida encima de la mesa en forma de dinero. Luego salió casi brincando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con Timcampy recostado en el cuello del abrigo durmiendo la siesta tranquilamente. Estaba tan embobado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba observando desde uno de los balcones que daban a esa calle.

Hacía una tarde perfecta, incluso dada la situación en la que estaban. Así que se sentó en un banco con vistas al mar para ver pasar los barcos. Exorcista y golem estuvieron así durante un largo rato. Le habría gustado bastante retroceder en el tiempo durante unos instantes y ver aquellas embarcaciones griegas de el mundo antiguo y a los civiles paseando por las calles atenienses.

Todos estos pensamientos rondaron por su mente durante un largo rato hasta que el sonido de unos pasos se detuvo un par de metros detrás de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No estamos aquí de vacaciones Moyashi idiota.

La presencia de Kanda le había arruinado el día definitivamente. Siempre tenía que aparecer en el momento oportuno con tal de joder.

-Lo sé, pero algunos nos cansamos. No todos estamos hechos del mismo material. –Le respondió con un deje cansino en su voz.

Kanda se puso delante del albino y le dirigió una mirada envenenada. El otro sin embargo ni se digno a mirarle, simplemente actuó como si el mar Egeo fuese lo más interesante en ese momento.

-¿Podrías ser tan amable de apartarte? Tu apariencia estropea la belleza del paisaje. –Allen fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Levanta tu culo de ahí Moyashi. Acaba de llamarme Komui. Ha habido problemas con el buscador que acompañaba a los Bookmen en su misión y su misión ha tenido que ser abortada.

Allen permaneció inmóvil en el banco mientras escuchaba esto. ¿Ellos también habían tenido problemas con su buscador? ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas han hecho necesario el aborto de la misión? –Allen tenía los ojos desorbitados y le costaba hablar. Le era impensable concebir eso.

-Nada, simplemente que ese conejo idiota se saltó esa norma suya de no fiarse de nadie, bajo la guardia al ser un buscador y recibió un disparo en el hombro. Luego Bookman fue quien redujo al buscador y la misión habría seguido adelante si la herida no se hubiese infectado y tuvieran que haberle mandado inmediatamente de regreso a La Orden.

¿Y a eso le llamaba _nada_? Desde luego le sacaba de sus casillas. Si Allen hubiera rifado hostias y Kanda se las habría llevado todas sin la necesidad de comprar ninguna.

-Bueno, pues si eso es el informe de hoy…-Estaba cabreadísimo y esto lo dijo levantándose del banco y empezando a caminar alejándose del pelilargo.-… yo me voy ya Que lo último que me apetece ahora es verte la cara.

Pudo notar como la mirada envenenada de este se clavaba en su espalda hasta que giro en la primera esquina. La calle resultó estar repleta de tiendas y de familias de clase más bien alta que realizaba sus compras. Esquivó a un muchacho que movía una carretilla en la que cargaba varios muebles en mal estado y por no entorpecer el camino del muchacho chocó contra otro hombre.

Se echó para atrás automáticamente y pidió perdón inclinándose rápidamente. Cuando se levantó para comprobar si el hombre estaba bien algo en él le llamo la atención.

Sería un hombre de entre los veinte y los treinta años. Tenía la piel muy clara y el tono castaño oscuro de su melena por los hombros iba a juego con sus ojos. Era bastante alto y su estatura era pronunciada con la larga túnica de color negro que llevaba que le recordaba a una sotana. De haber sido Allen una mujer habría afirmado que era un hombre bastante atractivo, pero no se dio el caso.

-¡Oh, lo siento de verás señor!…-volvió a inclinarse exageradamente- ¡No miraba por donde iba!

-Tranquilo no pasa nada.- El hombre puso las manos delante de él en señal de que dejara de disculparse.- Estas cosas pasan chico, no se va a morir nadie.-El hombre mostró una hilera de dientes relucientes perfectamente alineados que dejó al albino impresionado. Luego le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió caminando entre la multitud.

De repente vio algo de refilón que le resultaba familiar. Era un hombre con un atuendo de color crema que conocía perfectamente. Se trataba sin duda de un buscador, cosa que le extrañó ya que La Orden no había mandado ninguno que el supiera, a no ser que se tratara de…

Empezó a aproximarse hacía el tan rápido como pudo esquivando a la gente con la que se cruzaba. Pero cuando estuvo a escasos metros del buscador este se giró y empezó a correr metiéndose por un callejón cercano. Pero Allen ya había confirmado sus sospechas y aquel buscador era el que llevaba tres días buscando, Gregory.

Le siguió metiéndose él también por el callejón, luego siguió a Gregory por la única calle por la que se podía girar y ambos fueron a parar a una plaza cerrada en la que apenas daba la luz del Sol. El buscador se giró para mirarle. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, la piel demasiado pálida a ojos del albino y sus ropas presentaban un estado lamentable.

-¡Gregory! ¿Qué está pasando? –El albino se intentó acercar pero el sonido de un objeto metálico le obligó a girarse activando su siniestra.

Para su sorpresa no se encontró con ningún arma akuma como él se esperaba sino con un hacha que manejaba un hombre vestido de negro. Este volvió a alzar su arma contra él obligando a Allen a apartarse. Luego se fijo en que no era un solo hombre sino por lo menos calculó que veinte. Iban entrando por el callejón, todos iban de negro y empuñaban hachas de tamaño considerable. Otro de los hombres arremetió contra él y Allen volvió a defenderse con su brazo. Estos iban acercándose a él y arrinconándole mientras trataba de proteger al buscador que se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo y no paraba de mover los labios. No entraba en sus principios matar a personas, el era un exorcista y por tanto no iba a levantar su inocencia para acabar con la vida de aquellos hombres, tenía que haber alguna solución.

Mientras pensaba en la manera de salir ileso de ahí sin causar bajas escucho una voz familiar y el sonido del metal contra la carne. Un par de hombres se desplomaron al suelo y Allen pudo ver a Kanda cubierto con rojo sangre a unos pasos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces Bakanda? –Allen empujó a uno de los hombres con ira. Ya tenía que aparecer su majestad con su espadita especial a dar la nota.

-¡Eso quisiera saber yo, imbécil! ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? ¿¡Dejar que te maten!? – Kanda esquivó a uno de los hombres que se abalanzó hacía el y le proporcionó un mandoble por la espalda haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-¡Nuestro trabajo no consiste en matar personas! ¡Desde luego eres un inútil! ¡No das más que problemas estúpido criajo! – Kanda terminó en un poco tiempo con todos los hombres armados que había en esa plazoleta. Cuando acabó el y buena parte de sus ropas estaban empapadas de sangre dándole un aspecto grotesco. Dio una estocada al aire para limpiar la sangre de la hoja de la Mugen y la devolvió a su vaina.

Allen resopló ante la chulería del samurai y se giró para comprobar como estaba Gregory. Este seguía en el suelo. Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado pero este ni se inmutó. Seguía moviendo los labios de forma frenética. Emitía como una especie de susurros inteligibles.

-Gregory… ¿Estás bien? –Allen levantó la mano con la intención de tocar al buscador. Este levantó la mirada bruscamente, le cogió la mano y le empujó contra la pared. Luego abrió la boca y mostró unos dientes que no eran propios de un ser humano y se abalanzó sobre el cuello del albino.

Resonó un disparo en la plazoleta y la sangre del buscador salpicó la cara de Allen. Este se quedó petrificado mientras veía como la cara con aquel gesto grotesco del que una vez fue Gregory desaparecía de su campo de visión. Cuando este cayó al suelo haciendo un golpe seco Allen pudo distinguir al hombre con el que se había chocado antes. Estaba entre la montaña de cadáveres y apuntaba con un revolver el lugar donde antes había estado Gregory.

-Estaba infectado, para hombres como él ya no hay vuelta atrás. –El hombre de negro bajó el brazo y cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Luego guardo el arma y le dirigió una mirada a ambos exorcistas.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kanda.

-Gill…

* * * *

-Que sí Allen, que estoy bien.- La voz de Lavi sonaba al otro lado del auricular. Allen no había podido evitar preocuparse y le había llamado tan rápido como le había sido posible. – Me han operado los mejores cirujanos de toda Inglaterra no hay de que preocuparse. Además una nimiedad así no podrá conmigo.

-Otro igual…-Murmuró Allen.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. Una cosa Lavi… ¿Qué ha sido del buscador que ha sido del buscador que…

-¡Y bueno! ¡Que te tengo que dejar! –Lavi cortó la conversación rápidamente.- Que aquí la hermosa jefa enfermera me hará picadillito como vea que no estoy en la cama. Y creo que ya se ha dado cuenta de que me estoy saltando sus órdenes. Ciao. –Y colgó.

Allen se quedó mirando el auricular con cara idiota hasta que pensó que tal vez era buena idea colgar el auricular.

Ahora Kanda y él se encontraban en la casa-guarida de Gill, que había resultado ser miembro de no se qué comité le había dicho de la iglesia del Vaticano, no era exorcista pero sí estaba al tanto de lo que se cocía. Les había llevado a su casa con el pretexto de que el hotel en el que se alojaban no era seguro y que probablemente "ellos" ya les estuvieran buscando.

La cosa es quien eran "ellos". Allen no tenía ni la menor idea de que podían haber estado hablando y Kanda que si parecía saber algo no había dicho nada por mucho que este le había preguntado.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó la frente como si así se fueran a esfumar todas sus preocupaciones. Se sentía fatal, impotente y le daba la sensación de que se estaban burlando de él. Gregory a quien el había intentado ayudar había sido "infectado" según las palabras de aquel hombre, Gill. Que no les había dicho nada más aparte de que tenían que abandonar el hotel y les había proporcionado una habitación compartida. De no ser porque Kanda parecía conforme con la situación, ya que él al menos sabía algo, y eso le cabreaba aún más.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sentado en una de las camas que había en la habitación la restante le pertenecía al pelilargo. La pared estaba repleta de símbolos religiosos cosa que no era de extrañar y estaba forrada con un horrible papel que se caía a cachos por algunos lados. Eso y un escritorio con una silla era lo que formaba todo el mobiliario de la habitación.

Dio un puñetazo a la pared. Encima ahora le tenían prisionero con Kanda, vamos, el alma de la fiesta. Que por mucho que le volviera a insistir no diría nada. Resopló. Necesitaba dejar de pensar, olvidar… si tan solo pudiera olvidar por un momento todo.

El chirrido de la puerta sacó al albino de sus pensamientos. Kanda volvía del baño, había regresado cubierto totalmente de sangre y no había parado de dar la nota todo el camino a la guarida el muy escandaloso. Miró al albino que estaba sentado en la cama y apoyo la mugen contra la mesa.

-¿Aún sigues despierto criajo? –Preguntó el samurai.

-Ni que fueras mi madre Bakanda, ya me preocuparé yo de cuanto duermo ¿No? –Respondió este irritado.

-Pero tú eres tan insensato que te pasas las noches en vela cuando tienes oportunidad. –Contestó el otro sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Ah bueno, pero ¿de quién es la culpa imbécil? –Allen habló despacio, esperando ver que efecto hacía esto sobre el pelilargo. Este no cambió apenas la expresión de su cara y siguió sin mirarle.

-Hasta el momento no había oído quejas. –Y mientras decía esto se sentó en la cama y se quitó las botas como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

No. De ninguna manera iba a pasar la noche con ese energúmeno. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de abandonar la habitación. No sabía adonde iba pero cualquier lugar era mejor que esa habitación.

-No tenemos permitido salir de la habitación.- Pudo decir Kanda antes de que Allen diera un portazo y empezara a bajar las escaleras.

Mientras iba bajando escuchó con el pelilargo había salido también y ahora le perseguía. Intentó darle esquinazo pero este fue más rápido y le bloqueó el paso en el rellano poniéndole el brazo delante impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño haces imbécil? –Preguntó Kanda con un notable deje de ira en su voz.

"Eso quisiera saber yo" pensó el albino cuando agarró el cuello de Kanda y se acercó a él para besarle agresivamente. Estaba desesperado y ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse después. No le resultó extraño ver que aquello no pareció molestarle al samurai, que le empujó contra la pared devolviéndole el beso.

Habrían seguido así bastante más pero el albino escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba y empujó bruscamente al japonés alejándole de él. El dueño de aquellos pasos era Gill.

-¡Y no vuelvas a decirme que tengo que hacer gillipollas! ¡No te soporto! ¡Piérdete!

Disimular ante un miembro del Vaticano que seguramente tenía ciertas ideas sobre el bien y el mal distintas a las suyas era en aquellos algo esencial. Dicho esto se dirigió pisando fuerte escaleras arriba haciendo todo el ruido posible al cerrar la puerta y dejándole abajo "el marrón" a Kanda.

Recuperó el aliento apoyado en la pared mientras escuchaba los pasos de Kanda que se dirigían de nuevo a la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta le buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarle, echó el pestillo, se acercó a él y continuó con lo que ambos habían dejado a medias en el rellano.

Allen fue caminando hacía atrás guiando al samurai hasta su cama. Le iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa mientras el otro hacía lo propio con el chaleco y luego su camisa. Cuando por fin rozó con las piernas el borde de la cama se sentó en ella para después ser empujado por el pelilargo de forma que el quedaba tumbado y el otro encima de él.

Kanda se separó de él y empezó a besarle el cuello y los hombros mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón. Allen enredó las manos entre su larga melena y miró las viejas vigas que sujetaban el peso de la casa. Frunció el ceño y agarró a Kanda obligándole a besarle de nuevo.

Aquello era fácil, ambos eran hombres y rápidamente reaccionaban ante los estímulos del otro. Y así fue. Cuando el albino empezó a acariciar la entrepierna del samurai este se volvió loco.

Le despojó de sus pantalones y empezó a devolverle las caricias al albino que empezó a gemir. Pero no, Allen tenía prisa.

-Déjate de chorradas,…imbécil –Logró decir este entre gemidos. Kanda se separó de él para observarle durante unos instantes, le separó y acto seguido penetrarle sin más miramientos.

Allen atrajo a Kanda hacía sí intentando sofocar su voz. Realmente practicar sexo sin preparación previa era algo bastante doloroso, justo lo que estaba buscando.

Por miedo a ser escuchados Kanda le puso la mano en la boca con la intención de acallarle.

-Shh… ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? ¡Nos va a oír! –Como si aquello le importara a Allen.

-¿Es… todo lo… que puedes hacer? –Le provocó. Allen jadeaba, le dolía terriblemente pero no todo lo que el esperaba. En esos momentos sólo quería olvidar, quería pensar en otra cosa, cualquiera le valía, aunque fuera dolor de lo que se trataba esta vez.

-Estás loco. –Susurró el samurai. Pero la provocación no fue ignorada y empezó a hacer lo propio.

Los deseos del albino se cumplieron junto con sus expectativas. Se tapó la mano con la sábana intentando con un éxito relativo silenciar sus gemidos cada vez que el japonés le envestía con violencia. Allen se retorcía de placer. No aguantaría mucho más y por lo que veía el japonés tampoco.

Al final el japonés se vino y el poco después. Apoyó la mejilla la mejilla en la almohada mientras recuperaba el aliento. Kanda le observó durante unos segundos y después acercó su rostro al de este pero se encontró con la mano de Allen que le ponía resistencia. Frunció el ceño.

Se levantó y se metió en su cama sin mirarle siquiera.

Allen cambió de posición pasa así evitar mirar la espalda del samurai. Y al poco tiempo ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	3. Tercera noche

_Y he aquí finalmente el tercer capítulo de Rain… Vale, no es que haya tardado mucho…es que he tardado una eternidad. Pero tengo mis excusas: falta de ideas, falta de motivación, otros yaois, estudios, cosplays, estudios…y alguna más habrá pero ahora no caigo. Ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones, espero aprovechar más el poco tiempo libre que me queda _

_Me fuí por la ramas con Gintama y con el Crisis Core… que por cierto, el fic del CC está atascadísimo (me cuesta un huevo y medio continuar una historia después de la carne) Y ahora tengo pensado irme por las ramas con Katekyou Hitman Reborn! , de nuevo con Gintama y muy posiblemente con Durarara!... así que ya está todo dicho XDDU_

_Respecto a este capítulo…no es que me caiga mal Allen… Es una estrategia mía que no sé adonde me va a llevar… Me apetecía ponerle como un uke cabrón digamos. Sí ¿Por qué no? Aunque luego sean otros los que lleven las riendas de la vida [¿?]_

_Llevaba con 3 páginas y media escritas desde hace catapún pimpumba… Pero hoy por fin he visto la luz. La idea que tenía yo en un principio me parecía mucha tralla para este capítulo._

_Y siento que debería disculparme por el lemon violento del anterior capítulo =w=U_

_Poco más, nos vemos de aquí a un año cuando decida actualizar xDD_

**-Fin del comentario-**

Corría tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas. Jadeaba y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse. Debía darse prisa o su persecutor le alcanzaría en cualquier momento. Sabia que estaba detrás de el, desconocía cual era la distancia que les separaba pero algo le decía que no se girara a comprobarlo, no a estas alturas.

Estaba asustado, y era el terror lo que movía sus piernas. Apretó el paquete que llevaba atado con cintas contra su pecho y acelero la carrera.

Se acercaba. Se estaba acercando y cuando torciera la esquina podría distinguir la tercera puerta a la derecha con la jaula vacía colgando de la ventana del piso de arriba. Abriría la puerta y entonces ya estaría a salvo.

Giró la esquina y cuando distinguió la puerta se vio obligado a sonreír. Estiró la mano para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, pero no llegó a tocarlo.

Las continuas lluvias habían provocado algunos problemas de desagües especialmente en los barrios pobres de la ciudad ateniense y por tanto la calle estaba inundada.

Cayó bocabajo sobre el charco formando en la entrada de su casa. Preso de un ataque de pánico se reincorporó tan rápido como pudo con la mano que tenía libre aunque no puedo evitar girar la cabeza y contemplar como su cazador se abalanzaba sobre él.

Volvía a haber interferencias, el maldito golem radio hacía de nuevos esos ruidos infernales similares a los de una ventisca.

Apoyó la espalda en el árbol sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Se había desvelado varias horas antes que su compañero de habitación y se había dirigido a un pequeño parque cercano para matar aquella ociosidad que tanto le molestaba.

Ahora ntentaba comunicarse con La Orden, pero no había manera, parecía que algún dios disfrutaba sacándole de quicio. Hacía ya tiempo que había pedido un golem nuevo pero en administración debía de haber una pandemia de alergia a las peticiones por parte de todo el mundo, especialmente de los exorcistas.

Por fin se estableció la comunicación, pero en ver de ponerse al auricular el científico loco chino contestó su asistente.

-¿Diga? – Su tono de voz indicaba que había vuelto a dormir media hora escasa.

-¿Dónde está Komui?

-¡Ah! Hola Kanda… -Le saludo con pesadez y arrastrando las palabras.- Lo siento, no puede ponerse, está en la enfermería-

-¿Cómo?

-Sí… Hubo un percance con sólo Dios sabe qué de Lenalee, se activo Komurín X Special Fighter y ahora la mitad de la plantilla está en la enfermería… Y los demás hacemos horas extras…

Chasqueó la lengua. Aquello no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Últimamente no había quien le tosiera a Komui desde que un buscador ligerito de cascos había hecho un comentario acerca de la edad casadera de la exorcista, algo similar tendría que haber ocurrido tarde o temprano.

-En fin Kanda, no sé para que llamas pero ahora sí que no podemos mandaros más buscadores estando como estamos de personal… creo recordar que algo le dijimos a Allen… ¿No te ha dicho nada?

-No tiene nada que ver. Sólo quería saber si Komui había encontrado unos archivos que le pedí que buscara…

-¿Archivos?... Pues déjame ver que tiene algunas cosas aquí encima de la mesa …- Kanda guardó silencio mientras escuchaba el sonido de los papeles al otro lado del auricular, imaginó que la espera iría para largo. -¡Ah!...Aquí parece que hay algo…A ver… número de serie… 784C….emh… ¿Estabais en Atenas, no?

-Sí…

-De acuerdo…a ver…-silencio- Kanda… tenemos un problema.

-¿Problema?

-Sí… esto esta en griego.

-¿En griego? -¿Quién cojones escribe un documento para una organización internacional en un idioma que sólo lo hablaban los nativos y los especialistas en letras y humanidades?

-Sí, griego… te corre mucha prisa ¿verdad? Puedo movilizar a algunos por aquí y nos encargamos de traducirlo… pero con tan poco personal no creo que tardemos precisamente poco – El tono de voz de Reever iba apagándose, la palabra trabajo le debía producir un pequeño y fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-No estaría mal.- Aquello había irritado a Kanda. Malditos funcionarios del Vaticano, ni siquiera los malditos trámites los hacían bien.

-En fin ¿Qué tal está Allen? Escuchamos por aquí que le habían herido o así…¿Se encuentra bien verdad?

-Como una lechuga… Sigue siendo igual de problemático que siempre.- Kanda contestó con un bufido y un claro deje de irritación en su voz. Que le hablaran ahora del Moyashi le crispaba los nervios.

-Ay Kanda, Kanda… Esto te debe cansar ya pero… deberías intentar llevarte mejor con él… por lo menos lo que dure la misión.- Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta Reever fue el silencio, por lo que decidió que tal vez lo más indicado era callarse.

-En fin Kanda,… voy a tener que cortar ahora por que aquí la gente se está empezando a desmadrar y hay que poner orden… ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando el científico colgó se volvieron a escuchar aquellas horrendas interferencias. Desconectó al golem del teléfono público y empezó a caminar hacía donde esperaba encontrar a Gill.

"¿Llevarse bien con aquel maldito?" Pensó mientras chasqueaba la lengua. ¡Ja!

Pobrecito Allen, que está maldito, tiene mucho peso sobre sus hombros, que si tal de una profecía, que si lo otro… ¿Era al único al que le parecía un completo egoísta?

Tras haber dormido varias veces con aquel albino estaba al tanto de que aquel ojo marcado suyo le impedía dormir. Las miles de voces de las miles de almas de los akumas que seguían sueltos le llamaban durante la noche pidiéndole que les liberara. Lo que era más, luchaba para acallar aquellas voces que le atormentaban.

Por los labios de Allen Walker todo sonaba muy romántico. El trágico destino de las almas encadenadas por el conde milenario a las que les otorgaría su merecido descanso sin contar con los demás ya que él era el que podía ver el sufrimiento de aquellos seres inmundos y bla bla blá. Precioso, todo precioso. Pero el romanticismo ya no estaba tan en boga como solía estarlo, tocaba ser realistas, maldita sea. Aquello era la guerra y o matabas o te mataban, fin de la historia. Él no era más especial que los demás, solo era un criajo llorica.

Llegó por fin al lugar en el que había acordado verse con Gill. Pero no estaba.

Soltó un bufido como muestra de su admiración por la gente poco constante. Bien podía haber sido que él hubiera llegado antes, pero no estaba de humor para esperar, aquel tipo no le caía bien para variar. No, no estaba dispuesto a esperar, ni un minuto ni dos ni tres… se marchaba de ahí, que esperara otro que él se sabía que era más apto. Soltó otra masa de aire con fuerza y se metió por una callejuela al azar.

Siguió caminando durante un cuarto de hora escaso hasta llegar a una calle más principal que ya había recorrido más veces. En un vistazo rápido a su alrededor se encontró con una figura jodidísimamente familiar vestida de negro enteramente con el pelo blanco haciendo un fabuloso ejemplo de contraste sólo que esta vez tenía un complemento nuevo: una niña agarrada a su brazo ya que decir que le daba la mano sería quedarse corto.

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso, Moyashi? –La voz de Kanda resonó a menos de dos metros como un cuarteto de cuerda desafinado.

-Ya te vale Bakanda… Entiendo que te puedas llevar mal con la humanidad entera pero de ahí a no reconocer a una cría de tu propia especie hay un abismo.

-¡Oh! ¿Una cría dices? Me parece estupendo que ya por fin te hayas decidido a formar una familia Moyashi. – Será malnacido.

-Que gracioso que seas tú el que diga eso, con lo femenina que estás con ese pelo largo.-¡Zas! El comentario había arrugado aún más el ceño del samurai, ahora solo tocaba esperar una respuesta.

-¿Oh? ¿Me tienes envidia acaso? Aunque bueno, viendo la fregona con patas que estás hecha… - La cosa se iba poniendo turbia.

-Fregona dice, aparte de retrasado mental cegato… pero en todo caso es mucho mejor ser una fregona con patas que un hermafrodita.

Las palabras mágicas. Ofendiendo a la hombría del japonés había conseguido que este se encabritara y le estampara contra la pared de manera poco ortodoxa.

-Repite eso si tienes lo que hay que tener…-Kanda usó un tono de voz de todo menos delicado y encantador, básicamente.

-¿O qué? –Pero él no se iba a quedar corto y le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas. Él también sabía amenazar, sólo que con más estilo.

Lástima que Kanda sólo se supiera comunicar con la violencia. El samurai le agarró del cuello del abrigo y le volvió a estampar contra la pared, causando revuelos entre los transeúntes. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos largos segundos. Fue la risa extraña de Allen lo que rompió el silencio.

-Así que…-susurró con una mirada de evidente superioridad-… sigues enfadado por lo de ayer.

El samurai no alteró en lo más mínimo su expresión pero aflojó su agarre. Sólo con esto el inglés se dio por satisfecho, había ganado esta vez.

-Si se supone que vais trabajando de niñeras en vez de exorcistas al menos podríais tratar de no asustar a la criatura.- La voz de Gill sonó alta y clara al otro lado de la calle. –Como si no pasarais ya desapercibidos… estáis asustando a la gente con vuestro numerito.

La niña que antes se había agarrado cual lapa a la manga de Allen ahora hacía lo mismo con Gill, solo que esta vez se había enganchado a su pierna y tenía un tono de piel similar al de un folio.

-Venir conmigo, tengo que mostraros algo.


End file.
